


сборник драбблов по Таллену

by Consume888



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: драбблы АУ версии вселенной Флэша, в которой Эдди жив и после отношений с Айрис будет встречаться с Барри
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne, Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	сборник драбблов по Таллену

# 1 

Сначала Барри чувствует запах.  
Эдди пользуется Барбери, что-то там с хвоей, или что-то морское, он не помнит. Эдди сам назвал марку, когда Барри в очередной раз попытался незаметно вдохнуть этот ставший уже почти токсичным для рассудка аромат.  
\- Мне тоже нравится, Барр! - сказал он тогда, похлопывая Барри по плечу. - Клевый парфюм, надо тебе такой подарить. Тогда мы будем пахнуть одинаково, - озарил улыбкой, развернулся и ускользнул за дверь лабораторного коридора.  
Одинаково пахнуть.  
С Эдди Тоуном.  
С этой мыслью Барри жил до конца дня и потом еще полночи.  
Вместе работать, вместе отдыхать после работы, любить одну девушку...  
А теперь его лицо утопает в лучах восьмичасового утреннего солнца, нависая над Барри, склонившимся над очередным остывшим "делом". Прощай концентрация, привет прострация.  
\- Вот, хлебни, - посмеиваясь, Эдди протягивает термокружку, - мне кажется тебе он нужен даже больше моего.  
Из отверстия в крышке поднимается ароматный пар.  
Айрис. Этот кофе для Эдди наверняка готовила Айрис. Которая теперь живет у Эдди.  
Почему проблемы имеют свойство расти в геометрической прогрессии? Барри может защитить диссертацию на тему "все сложно".  
В обед на рабочем столе Барри рядом со стойкой пробирок появляется стаканчик, из-под которого зазывно выглядывает уголок салфетки с какой-то надписью.  
И только сверхскорость помогает не уронить прихваченный со стола стакан.  
"Барри Аллен сексуален."  
Смешно. Было бы очень, если бы этот почерк он не видел каждый день пометками на стикерах в отчетах по общим делам.  
\- Ну, как тебе мой экспресс-курс повышения самооценки? - подмигивает Эдди, отсвечивая довольной мегатонной бомбой лампочкой. - Уверенность в себе растет, а, Бар? Не мог смотреть на твою кислую физиономию утром. У меня идея, а сходи на быстрые свидания!  
Барри закашливается, пытаясь одновременно проглотить кофе и удержать нервы.  
Быстрые? Свидания? Интересно, забег в кофейню к Айрис в костюме Флеша, когда пытался уговорить ее не вести про него блог, считается? И каждый раз, когда они вот так встречались после? Полный беспредел.  
Эдди заботливо стучит по спине, слегка поглаживая лопатки. Интересно, как долго можно кашлять, чтобы это не вызывало подозрений?  
\- Д-да, отличная идея, - выдавливает Барри.

#2

Они переводят боксерские спарринги на постоянную основу, и Барри ждет их, предвкушая, как долгожданную встречу. Как свидание. Дюжину первых свиданий.  
Тренировки дополняются спонтанными походами в кино, перекусами в "Джиттерс" далеко не всегда в смену Айрис. Поначалу Барри испытывает неловкость, но затем внезапно ловит себя на обескураживающем чувстве комфорта. Констатирует, что ему хорошо уже неприличное количество времени в обществе Эдди. Начинает ощущать неожиданную легкость, проваливаясь в Эдди, как в теплый бассейн, залитый лучами закатного солнца, прогретый за день, заботливо принимающий в себя уставшие от хлопот тело и разум.  
Периодически Барри делает вид, что пропускает удары и не понимает тонкостей приемов, хотя еще Оливер учил его ставить блоки.   
"Мета-составляющая твоих способностей может исчезнуть по какой-либо причине, но техника ведения боя останется с тобой навсегда", — говорил ему Оливер, заставляя дотошно отрабатывать ключевые связки.  
Эдди же ненавязчив в обучении: всегда готовый помочь, он ободряюще похлопывает по плечу, предлагает размять руками спину и улыбается. Всегда улыбается ему так откровенно, что Барри захлебывается этой улыбкой и тонет. И не может не улыбаться в ответ со всей искренностью, на какую только способен. Ярлык "очередного бойфренда любви всей его жизни" летит в мусорку.  
Барри помнит, как в момент их знакомства кольнула ревность от мгновенно проявленного Айрис интереса, от этого флера успешного и уверенного красавчика, безостановочно распыляемого коллегами из отдела в отдел. Помнит чувство, зудящее и беспокойное, почти как разряды ощущающегося нутром спидфорса. А потом он узнает, кто такой этот Эдди Тоун на самом деле, будто четкость подкрутили в микроскопе, и оказывается, что под линзой вовсе другой образец.  
Эдди не боится рассказывать о детстве пухлого непопулярного мальчишки. Не боится закрывать собой алого спидстера, принимая удар. Не боится обнять его, Барри, когда особенно рад видеть после очередной непростой полицейской операции. Ревность и предвзятость отправляются в бессрочный отпуск, а Барри окончательно привыкает к присутствию Эдди в своей жизни.  
А потом набирается смелости и выпускает в жизнь Эдди всю правду о Флэше. В тот вечер, снимая маску-капюшон своего костюма, он морально готовится к худшему. Готовится к непониманию и неприятию, гневу и страху, зависти и упрекам.  
Силится вспомнить хотя бы один-единственный раз, когда Эдди подводил его или Джо по рабочим делам, или был занудлив с Айрис. Высокомерен? Корыстен? Нелоялен? Ни разу. Эдди всегда искренне и честно выражает свои эмоции и мнение, и Барри почему-то кажется крайне важным, чтобы Эдди принял его целиком, таким, какой он есть.  
Выражение лица Эдди, разглядывающего спидстера без маски, прогоняет ворох беспокойных мыслей, а блеск в глазах сжигает последние сомнения в своем доверительном огне, и Барри встречает этот факт облегченной улыбкой. С этого момента он больше не сомневается в Эдди ни на секунду.

#3  
\- А если они...  
\- Нет.  
\- А если я...  
\- Барр, тебе придется смириться с тем фактом, что они справятся без тебя, затем вдохнуть, выдохнуть и начать распаковывать... а, ты уже, - Эдди привычно окатило волной воздуха от скоростного перемещения Барри, тот хаотичными зигзагами носился по домику на первой спидстерской, опустошая их сумки и чемодан.  
\- Нет, ну ты представь..., - тормозя посреди комнаты, Барри чуть не поскользнулся босыми ногами на гладком дощатом полу, - а куда эти боксеры положить? Это новые? Кажется, у тебя таких не видел.  
\- Это новые, да, кинь к остальному белью, - Эдди усмехнулся и направился в сторону кухни, - как раз собирался присоединиться, но раз с вещами покончено, то с меня готовка, а ты пока попробуй сесть на веранде, расслабиться и послушать что происходит вокруг. Говорят, в отпуске море звучит особенно здорово.  
\- Не знаю, кто такое сказал, но ему определенно не доводилось работать в Централ-сити, в отпуске отлично слушается полицейская станция, - примащиваясь на креслице из плетеного ротанга, Барри в стотысячный раз проверил коммуникатор, - Циско, прием, как у вас там?  
\- У нас все отлично, замечательно просто, - силой недовольства в голосе Циско можно было двигать горы и запускать ракеты в космос, - но если ты в ближайшие десять минут еще раз выйдешь на связь, то я пожалуюсь Айрис!  
\- Всё, всё, нет меня, - Барри поспешно отключил канал и попытался внемлить советам и здравому смыслу. Внемлялось плохо. Чрезвычайно хотелось бежать через океан, чтобы убедиться лично. И когда это он стал таким параноиком? Если понадобится, то он он домчится домой быстрее, чем Эдди дожарит оладушек. В желудке заурчало, - мне двойную порцию, пожалуйста.  
\- А лучше тройную и побольше сиропа, ага, - даже не оборачиваясь к распахнутому кухонному окну, Барри видел эту теплую улыбку. Циско прозвал обаяние Эдди "Тоуновским излучением", что прижилось в СТАР-лабс, и теперь у Барри появилась уникальная возможность заряжаться от этого источника в одиночку. Сказать, что Барри мечтал остаться наедине с Эдди, - ничего не сказать.  
Он вспомнил милый узор голубых пальмовых листьев на боксерах и вздохнул. Сегодня он точно скажет Эдди и своих чувствах... нет, а если что-то пойдёт не так? Тогда завтра. Да, точно, лучше завтра. Тогда что бы ни случилось, у них всё ещё будет этот день.  
\- Мы же пойдём купаться? - Барри постучал костяшками пальцев по оконной раме.  
\- Позже обязательно, сейчас песок очень горячий, да и солнце в зените, а я хотел показать тебе побережье, - ответил Эдди, протягивая Барри тарелку с оладьями через окно.  
\- Как так получилось, что тебя занесло в Америку? Как родители решились уехать из такого райского местечка?  
\- Мы на время переехали к бабушке и дедушке в Австралию из Африки, где работал отец, когда мне было четыре, а в восемь я уже учился в Америке. Отец хотел участвовать в постановках американской театральной школы, а мама просто готова была танцевать где угодно. Поездки сюда на учебных каникулах были моим любимым временем на протяжении многих лет.  
\- А сейчас? - уточнил Барри.   
\- Сейчас у меня появилось другое любимое место, но я очень рад, что ты согласился отправиться сюда со мной, - снова улыбнулся ему в ответ Эдди и даже в знойной австралийской жаре Барри почувствовал привычные мурашки на загривке, не спасал даже спидстерский метаболизм. Так нещадно влипнуть это нужно постараться, конечно.   
\- С туземцем путешествовать интереснее всего, - кинув смущенную ответную улыбку и отведя глаза он попытался переключиться на еду.  
\- Технически, я родился в Африке, - продолжил Эдди, перелезая через низенький кухонный подоконник и устраиваясь с тарелкой в соседнем кресле, - хотя гражданство у меня австралийское, это да.  
\- Когда у тебя закончатся удивительные факты о себе, которых я ещё не знаю? Мне кажется, что про меня ты уже знаешь все, что угодно, будто мы общаемся уже тысячу лет.  
\- Мне тоже так кажется, но есть еще кое-что, о чем я тебе так и не рассказал, но очень хочу, Барр, - Эдди смотрел так открыто, так мягко, хоть и пристально, будто и не было больше никого, кроме Барри, ни на этой планете, ни на всех параллельных Землях всех вселенных, что только существовали.  
\- А давай завтра? - тихонько попросил Барри. - Мне тоже есть что тебе рассказать.


End file.
